The Girl
by CarlottaGisa
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa berbicara dan kakinya yang panjang sebelah. Dia mengharapkan kasih sayang dari seseorang, dan sekarang dia mendapatkannya. Tetapi, apakah orang itu bisa memberikan kasih sayang dengan tulus untuk Hinata? Atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** **First Saw** **  
**

Seorang pemuda sekitar berumur tujuh belas tahunan, sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Dia sedang mengetik tugas-tugas yang di berikan gurunya, yang begitu penuh dan bertumpuk. Lelaki itu kadang-kadang meraung, atau berteriak karena saking banyaknya tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga. Dia akan menjadi pewaris utama dari perusahaan Hyuuga yang begitu tersohor di dalam negeri ataupun di manca negara. Neji bukanlah anak dari pemilik perusahaan tersebut, dia hanya keponakan dari pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Anak dari perusahaan tersebut adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dia adalah anak yang memiliki paras yang manis, serta rambut indigo dari sang ibu. Tetapi, dia adalah anak yang memiliki kekurangan di dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara, tetapi dia bisa mendengar yang kerap disebut tuna wicara. Selain tuna wicara, dia adalah anak yang kaki nya panjang sebelah, membuatnya serasa paling cacat yang ada di dunia ini.

Neji yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba saja mendengar sebuah cangkir yang pecah. Cepat-cepat dia bangkit berdiri, dan meninggalkan tugasnya yang meraung-raung minta diselesaikan.

Sesampainya didapur, Neji melihat adiknya yang berambut indigo tengah terkejut dan di tangan kanannya ada sebuah sendok teh yang tergenggam erat. Dia adalah, Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tolol?!" Ujar Neji dengan membentak kepada Hinata. Kenapa, adiknya begitu bodoh, dan sok cari perhatian.

Cepat-cepat Hinata merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku dres nya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil, lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana.

' _aku akan membuat teh untuk Nii-san. Tetapi, tanganku licin, sehingga gelasnya jatuh dan pecah_ '

Begitulah isi dari note kecil tersebut. Neji membacanya dengan pandangan jijik yang dia punya. Dia membenci sepupunya ini, begitu juga anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar sang ayah yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sesaat dia memandang jijik kepada seorang gadis yang sedang menumpukan badannya di atas meja marmer tersebut.

"Apa yang _dia_ lakukan?" Ujar sang ayah dengan nada penuh penekanan apa lagi dengan kata 'dia'.

"Si tolol ini ingin membuat teh untukku. Tetapi begitulah, cangkirnya jatuh dan pecah" Ujar Neji dengan sedikit mendelik kepada Hinata. Hinata yang didelik oleh Neji hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Cangkir keramikku! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?!" Ujar sang ibu yang sedikit panik melihat salah satu cangkir kesukaannya pecah oleh si gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kamu, ini tidak bisa digunakan kembali! Dasar tidak berguna!" Ujar sang ibu yang menyuruh Natsu untuk membersihkan cangkir keramik tersebut.

Hinata tidak di pukuli, Hinata juga tidak di suruh pergi dari mansion Hyuuga. Tetapi, dia disiksa oleh semua keluarganya dengan cemoohan, atau bentakkan-bentakkan yang diterima padanya. Hinata ingin sekali kalau keluagaya mau menerima dia, atau setidaknya menganggap dirinya _ada_ di antara mereka.

* * *

Neji sudah duduk di meja makan bundar. Disana sudah ada Ayah dan Ibu Hinata, yang sedang menyantap santap malam. Namun, kegiatan mereka terhenti karena, adanya seorang gadis yang berjaan terseok-seok karena kakinya yang pendek sebelah, kearah meja makan. Gadis itu duduk diantara Neji dan Ibunya, dan dia sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan bengis dari semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disitu?" Ujar sang Ayah dengan nada dingin.

Dengan segera, dia mengeluarkan sebuah note yang dipakai sebagai alat komunikasi dirinya untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan kepada orang yang dituju. Dia menuliskan sebuah kata-kata di atas note tersebut dengan lincah dan cukup cepat.

 _'_ _Aku ingin makan Ayah, aku lapar'_ Isi tulisan Hinata.

"Begitu? Sebaiknya kau pergi dari meja makan ini, dan makan di belakang sana!" Ujar sang ayah yang mendelik ke arah belakang alias dapur. Hinata yang hendak menulis lagi, tiba-tiba terhenti karena teriakkan yang menggelegar dari sang Ayah.

"Cepat, bodoh!" Ujar sang Ayah ; Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata yang mendapatkan bentakkan kasar dari Ayahnya sendiri, tiba-tiba dengan tangan dan kaki yang bergetar, pergi menuju dapur dengan jalan yang terseok-seok karena kakinya yang panjang sebelah.

Semua orang yang dimeja itu kembali makan setelah Hinata telah sampai di dapur. Hinata yang notabene-nya hanya seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun, sudah diperlakukan berat seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, apakah dirinya sehancur itu?

Hinata makan saat dia diberi oleh seorang pengasuh Hinata yang sangat baik yang bernama Natsu. Dia juga seorang Hyuuga, namun keluarga Hyuuga Natsu adalah bukan Hyuuga yang dimaksud. Dia dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana, orang tuanya meninggal saat umur tujuh tahun. Saat Hiashi tahu, bahwa orang yang menawarkan jasa dirinya untuk keluarga Hyuuga adalah dari keturunan Hyuuga, tanpa banyak bicara, Hiashi menerima Natsu sebagai pengasuh Hinata.

"Nona Hinata, sudah selesai?" Ujar Natsu lalu mendekat kepada Nona-nya yang sedang makan di meja bar yang ada di dapur tersebut. Hinata menjawab dengan anggukkan, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Baiklah, mau saya bantu agar anda kembali ke kamar anda, Nona?" Ujar Natsu yang sudah siap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang Nona. Hinata menjawabnya dengan tangan yang dikibas-kibaskan yang berarti dia menolak.

"Baiklah, Nona" Ujar Natsu lalu membungkuk, setelah itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai beristirahat. Sama seperti Natsu, dirinya juga haruslah istirahat.

* * *

Hinata sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia sudah siap apabila dirinya menjadi sebuah sosok yang akan ditindas sepanjang tiga tahun kedepan, memang itu risiko nya.

Hinata menuruni tangga dengan sedikit susah, karena kakinya yang pendek sebelah. Di bawah sana, dia sudah menemukan Neji yang sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya.

Hinata sudah keluar dan siap menuju mobil pribadi Hyuuga. Tetapi, dirinya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada yang mengintrupsi kegiatan yang hendak dia lakukan.

"Mau apa kau?" Ujar Neji dengan nada geram. Hinata hanya menunduk untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dan membasahi pipi seputih porselennya.

"Tidak! Nanti mobil itu akan lecet! Sebaiknya kau naik bis kota saja, sana!" Ujar Neji setelah itu masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu mobil tersebut melewati Hinata begitu saja lalu pergi menuju gerbang mansion. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah diperlakukan spesial oleh siapapun.

* * *

Hinata benar-benar berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok-seok menuju pemberhentian bis. Setiap dia mau menaikki bis-nya, pasti saja bis tersebut sudah penuh karena dia kalah cepat dengan orang-orang lain.

Dia duduk di bangku pemberhentian tersebut sembari menatap kebawah ; ke arah kakinya. Kaki yang pendek sebelah adalah kaki miliknya. Dia akan menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Saat Hinata sudah siap menangis karena tidak dapat kesekolah, tiba-tiba saja mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilap berada di depan Hinata. Dia tidak kenal mobil milik siapa ini.

Pemilik mobil itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Untuk apa dia berhenti disini?

"Hyuuga, mau ikut denganku?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah oasis di tengah gurun tandus, langsung mengangguk menandakan dia menyanggupinya.

Saat didalam mobil mereka hanya berdiam diri. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang seorang pendiam dan tidak mudah merangkai kata-kata, dan Hyuuga Hinata yang seorang bisu mana mungkin bisa berceloteh ria?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka diam-diaman seperti itu, Hinata menuliskan note nya.

 _'_ _Kenapa?'_

Hanya itu yang ditulis Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Ujar Sasuke yang telah membaca pesan Hinata dengan sekilas, karena dirinya harus fokus dengan menyetir.

 _'_ _Kenapa kau mau membantuku? Kau tak malu?'_

"Untuk apa malu, Hyuuga? Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu, apakah salah?" Ujar Sasuke yang langsung dijawab gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

' _Terimakasih, Uchiha-san :)'_

Pesan dengan tanda itu membuat hati Sasuke merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merasa dirinya sangatlah hangat.

* * *

Sesampainya disekolah semua memandang Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka. Mereka semua menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jijik, pandangan yang sama seperti di rumahnya saat itu.

"Apakah orang-orang selalu memperlakukanmu seperti ini?" Ujar Sasuke yang menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berjalannya sedikit kesulitan.

Belum dijawab oleh Hinata, Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, membuat orang-orang disana menganga tidak percaya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang menangis, ada yang pergi meninggalkan mereka, ada yang memberi tatapan dendam pada Hinata.

Hinata yang tiba-tiba di gendong rasanya ingin berteriak. Dirinya yang biasa di acuhkan, di tidak pedulikan, dan diabaikan tiba-tiba diperlakukan istimewa seperti seorang tuan putri dari khayangan dengan malaikat-malaikat yang berdiri berjajar.

Hinata tidak pernah merasakan dirinya sespesial seperti ini.

Terimakasih, Tuhan.

Oh seandainya Hinata tahu, ada seorang pemuda dengan mata bulannya sedang menatap bengis kepada kedua insan yang berada didepannya, dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

* * *

Hinata didudukan di sebelah Sasuke di kelas biologi ini. Sasuke yang biasanya bertampang dingin dan acuh, tiba-tiba saja dirinya mau membantu Hinata yang notabene nya seorang gadis yang selalu di tindas disekolahnya.

Hinata harap, Sasuke mau menemaninya sampai lulus sekolah nanti, dan dia juga akan melindungi dirinya dari orang-orang yang suka menindas dirinya.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke juga sedang menatap kepada dirinya. Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga membalasnya dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

 _Tuhan aku harap, aku akan selalu seperti ini._

 _Dia cinta pertamaku_

* * *

 **A/N : Hallo, Minna! Ini ff pertama buatan Carlotta. Masih pendek ya? Carlotta buatnya cepet-cepet, jadinya segini aja deh.. Thanks Before!  
**


End file.
